Brendon Doyle (Earth-616)
| CharRef = Iron Manual Mark 3 #1 | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = High School Graduate | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Londonderry, Northern Ireland | Creators = David Michelinie; John Romita Jr. | First = Iron Man #156 | HistoryText = Early Life Brendan Doyle was a high priced mercenary from Scotland. Cordco, Inc. He was hired by Edwin Cord, an industrialist whose company made the Mauler battle-suit but was imprisoned for his immoral business dealings. Doyle was hired to steal the Mauler suit from Stark International, where the battle-suit had been stored after Cord's business was bought by the company. Spider-Man Doyle, however, promptly left Cord's employ, and began a life of crime as a super-powered mercenary. He went up against Spider-Man and Wonder Man. Armor Wars However, Tony Stark realized that some of the circuits in the Mauler armor (among other armors) utilized principles stolen from the Iron Man Armor. Stark, as Iron Man, began a crusade to neutralize the technology that had been stolen from him. When confronted by Iron Man, Doyle realized that he could not succeed in stopping Iron Man, and surrendered the Mauler suit without a fight. Vindicator At a certain point, he was employed like a mercenary by unidentified employers for to kidnap Vindicator in Canada. However, she manage to neutralize him, menacing him to don't return in Canada. Civil War During the superhero Civil War; he was recruited into Hammerhead's criminal army to take advantage of the Superhuman Registration Act. Iron Man and a number of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents raided their meeting and they were all arrested. The Mandarin Years later, Mauler was used by Mandarin in an army of Iron Man villains to take down the armored Avenger. Breakdown At some point in time, Brendon had a son named Danny. Danny's mother abandoned him, and Brendon was denied of custody due to his criminal past. Brendon let him go and understandably so, because he believed Danny would be safer without him. However, Danny died at age five in a bus collision. Brendon had a breakdown, feeling that he had failed the boy. Distraught, he went into a fugue state and travelled to Danny's town of residence, Rosemont, California. Brendon came across Bobby Morris, a child that resembled Danny, and kidnapped him in order to raise him the way he couldn't raise Danny. Brendon immediately drove away, but, on the outskirts of the Rosemont, he was intercepted by Hyperion, who managed to get Brendon to snap out of it and surrender to authorities. | Powers = | Abilities = Able to use the Mauler armor | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Mauler Armor: grants its wearer increased strength, stamina, and reflexes as well as flight capability. The armor is resistant against most physical and energy-based attacks. The primary weapon is the unbelievably powerful laser cannon named the "Blaze Cannon," but the left gauntlet is also charged with a pulsed electrical shock. The armor can provide life support for up to three and a half days in hostile environments. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Mauler (comics) | Links = * Gamers' Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Armor Users Category:Scottish